


Breeze.

by weweretherain (antemattera)



Series: Mist. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antemattera/pseuds/weweretherain
Summary: Hey guys! I’m planning to make this a long series, as I’ve already written the first chapter, and this preview drabble is set (in my mind, for now) a couple of chapters in.  Based on the prompt "She needed to charge and reset- her emotions were draining her battery, and her hate was spamming her life.," & sort of a preview of a series I’m working on.Let me know your thoughts about this, and talk to you guys soon!





	Breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m planning to make this a long series, as I’ve already written the first chapter, and this preview drabble is set (in my mind, for now) a couple of chapters in. Based on the prompt "She needed to charge and reset- her emotions were draining her battery, and her hate was spamming her life.," & sort of a preview of a series I’m working on. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about this, and talk to you guys soon!

She needed to charge and reset - her emotions were draining her battery, and her hate was spamming her life.

It seemed like the answer was the beachside. It was peaceful. Very simple. It made her feel, dare she say, content.

Definitely opposite from her life these past few months.

She still couldn’t help it though; looking over her shoulder at the slightest sign of danger, forcing her to stay alert and prepare for any… surprises.

Training is still routine for her, however, doing so while maintaining a low profile posed a challenge.

It was discovered that it was best for her, and unknowingly everyone else, if she exercised either at night or whenever it was windy out.

She thought she was doing a good job of being ‘normal,’ all things considering.

 

 

As she sat on the floor, sipping tea while reminding herself to look for a cheap dining set the next time she goes out, she heard the distinctive crunch of boots on gravel, causing her to spring into action. 

She placed her mug aside as the door swung open, a last-minute distraction as she hid behind another door, steeling herself for a fight, when a voice she never thought she’ll hear again called her name, stopping her short.

“Are you sure this is where she’s staying?” 

“Come on, man. If she says she’s here, you know she’s here,” another familiar voice argued.

The former sighed, “Okay. Let’s go through the place. We might find something helpful enough to figure out what’s going on.”

She started to quietly make her way to the bedroom when someone behind her cleared their throat, “Going out?”

She turned slowly, coming face to face with a metal-armed man who had an eyebrow raised.

Her shoulders drooped in defeat, “Yeah, I need a… thing.”

“Nice place.”

“It’s a roof over my head, so I can’t complain, right?”

He placed a hand on her shoulder, as he smirked, “It’s nice to see you.”

“You too, Bucky.”

“Hey girl,” the other voice chimed in, “You suck at this hiding thing.”

“You guys were taking forever, so I decided to settle down for a bit, you know? Find my own place, maybe get a job…” 

He chuckled, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

Someone called her name again, making the other two step aside, not before sharing a look between them, as she turned to its source.

His blue eyes seemed tired yet relieved, as he breathed out a soft “Hey.”

She gave him a tight smile, “Cap.”


End file.
